Right & Wrong
by digigirl99
Summary: Nate Gray & Miley Stewert are always going to have a flame, but when Nate feels the need to tell Miley this during a friends movie premiere, circumstances make things harder than they have to be. "Right Love, Wrong Time."


AN: really random but I hope lovable oneshot ;] lol unedited glory. I dunno if you guys have been stalking things on certain people's twitters and what not but something is most definitely up with Nick & Miley but I don't want to jinx anything so I'll leave it there. Just wondering if any of you guys saw Nick's first twitter [I'm 80% sure it was legit, there were just some things that a poser couldn't do …] before it got deleted. Here was one of the quotes I forget if it was his or not but I know he had some that were by him.

"It's never goodbye, it's always see you later."

To me that one quotes sums up the story. ;] thanks for reading guys.

Disclaimer: I own nothing yo.

....

_Scrolling_

"_Nick is dumb." - Joe_

_Scrolling_

"_Nick have you seen my webkin?" – Frankie_

_Scrolling_

"_Nick is laaaaaaaame." - Joe_

"Still nothing?" Nick sighed as he closed his messages screen .He was about to put his phone into his pocket when he decided to look over everything one last time…_for now._

"Fro-bro, if I had a cookie right now you'd be eating it." Nick nearly dropped his phone into the lavish bathroom sinks when he heard his brothers voice break the silence.

"Geez Joe." Nick clutched at his chest. "Way to give me a heart attack."

Joe rolled his eyes while Nick defensively shoved his phone into his pocket as Joe sat on top of the marbel sink counter next to Nick.

"As I was saying Nicholas, if I had a cookie I would give it to you as a treat." Joe clicked his tounge against his teeth as his watched his little brother try to figure out the meaning behind his words.

"Do I want to know why?" Nick weighed his options carefully, distract Joe and check his phone again for anything from a certain…someone or go back into the theatre to finish the movie and be annoyed by what Joe knew that Nick knew.

"When did you get so…manipulative Fro-bro?" Joe lowered his eyes to Nick and in an instant he knew what Joe was talking about.

"Joe-" Nick was cut off.

"You love her, I get it Nick. I love her too but you love _love_ her and that's fine, no one's saying its wrong but in the process the two of you are hurting another person, probably another but her ship sailed, no matter how much of a tool he is Nick, you and Miley are hurting him. Personally I don't care, he's lucky I'm not the one a single tweeter account or else I would send all of my two fans left, but Nick." Joe shook his head as Nick sighed, "But is now, when Miley has a boyfriend, the best time to be showing her that you're ready to do love her with the world watching?"

"Joe…" Nick tried to interrupt but Joe just held up his hand.

"Nick, I'm not saying you gotta love the guy but I've met him. He was polite, nice and not the anti-christ. You have to face facts, if you and Miles are best friends, then be best friends, don't make her want to cheat on him."

Nick didn't say a word and Joe raised his eyebrow.

"I mean I know you two are the new Brittany and Justin but cheese and crackers Nick, how many friggen feed updates to you need sent to your phone?"

"Shut up." Nick was thinking and he decided to choose the next words he told the brother he told everything to carefully. "Joe…I'm gonna tell you something right now so don't let it freak you out or …" Nick words stumbled off while Joe anticipated what Nick was going to say. He could feel his cell phone vibrate, probably Kevin but lately he was so…Kevin.

"What?"

"I talked to him."

"Who?"

"The enemy." Joe blinked.

"My car is in the back. We can figure out where he lives and I have my tambourine in the glove compartment."

"JOE!" Joe rolled his eyes at Nick. What did he want him to say?

"Okay, okay…How was meeting the," Joe put his hands in quotations, 'enemy'?"

Nick shoved his hands in his pockets as Joe sat watching him. "He hates me."

Joe snorted. "If that's not the understatement of the year then I should call Taylor and tell her I have a phone that drops calls."

"Not funny."

"Not trying to be funny."

"Joe, he's not a good guy. I tried…I tried to see if he sees what I see in Miley and its like all he sees is her name. He's using her Joe but I'm the only one who can see that."

"Nick…" Joe reached out to hold Nick's shoulder. "You don't-"

"I know Joe. I know, he doesn't know that she only wears boots when her feet are cold, I know he doesn't know that she hates being called 'baby'. I know he doesn't know that she has a name for her favourite guitar that I'm not even allowed to tell you Joe. I know he doesn't know her, not like I do Joe."

"Then why don't you tell her Nick?" Joe stared sadly at his little brother. He had been there through the whole thing, you don't share a room with your younger brother during some of the hardest times in his life and not feel what he feels.

Nick scoffed at Joe's idea. "Right Joe cuz I can just leave in the middle of this and go run to her house."

"Why not?" Joe scrunched his eyebrows thinking of the possiblitles. "I mean you already lost a part of your car and got grounded for that so this is like nothing. Hell take my car."

"We took Kevins car Joe."

"I know. That's why I have his keys in my pocket."

"Joe….this…You just told me to not hurt her boyfriend and now your telling me to talk Kevin's car and tell her he doesn't love her?" Nick was in fact itching to go but he didn't have the guts yet. That's where Joe would come in.

"Fro-bro." In all honesty Joe was trying his best to not be involved but he already loved Miley like a sister. He knew all about the Disney hierarchy. Miley, Demi and Selena were all up there and each had a Jonas brother at their side. Sure Miley was closet to Nick but there was just because they had this flame that nothing could put out. Demi and Selena…well Selena talked to Kevin more because Joe was just too pro Miley whether he told the public about it or not. Joe was more about loyalty and the girl who seemed too perfect just seemed a bit off to Joe. Demi…Demi was Demi, he loved her but her always seemed Miley a bit more just because she the girl who after a year of almost no contact, she was the one who called his girlfriend and told her, how wonderful he really was if she just looked deep enough.

Miley…was just Miley and he had been waiting a long time for Nick to get her back.

"Can you at least let me pee first?" Nick's face lit up and he nodded his head over and over.

"I'll go tell Kevin and them!" Nick ran out of the bathroom and left Joe in the bathroom.

"Unless I wanna get killed…" Joe took a deep breathe and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Dems…You busy?…Nah I gotta ask you a favor…….yeah, would you mind sleeping over and Miley's tonight?…I just have a feeling that she's gonna need someone tonight. Yeah thanks call you later…thanks Dem."

Joe flipped his phone shut and sighed. Whether he wanted to be apart of it or not, things were happening, things would be changing.

……

"Hey rockstar." Miley frowned. "What are you doing her? Aren't you supposed to be at Zac's premiere?"

"Miley." Nick took a deep breathe and took her all in. The last time he had seen her was Saturday. Sure it had been three days, but Nick was too addicted to her.

"Nick." Miley smiled and shook her head though inside she was shaking. The sight of him sent trembles through her body and just made her happy.

No one else would know the pain of losing someone you loved so much, and just the completeness of having them back after so long.

"I'm…I just..I…" Nick inwardly cursed. 'Stupid Joe'. He was here with Miley in front of him and now he had no idea what he was going to say.

"Nick…"

"Miley…I love you. I love you for who you are. Don't change, don't change because of him or for him. Miles…" Nick looked down and held onto the sides of the doorway. "You don't need to be anything you don't want to be."

"O….kay?" Miley tried to brush off what Nick was saying as concern but the truth was if he didn't leave in the next minute she would start crying and then who knew where things would go.

"Remember what I told you Miley, I have always been in love with you and I always will be." Nick didn't look up to meet Miley's eyes that he knew were glassed over with tears. Nick silently but with a familiarity reached over and cupped Miley's cheek and kissed her cheek wishing they could stay that way forever. Nick sighed and let go and mumbled a good night while Miley cupped her face and watched as he strode off to a car.

"Nick…" Miley didn't even realize she was calling his name until she felt her chest collide with his back. Nick stopped but he didn't turn around. Miley slid her arms around him and knew that he felt her hot tears on his back.

"Miles…" Nick didn't try to turn around. He was too afraid she would see his heart breaking.

"You don't.." Miley struggled through tears. "You don't come to a person's door in the middle of the night to say you love them for who they are, when the rest of the world doesn't, and then walk off all high and mighty okay Nick? You…You just don't get to do that and not let me say what I need to say!"

Nick sighed and hid the small smile on his face. He slowly turned around to Miley he was digging herself deeper into his chest.

"I love you Nick. I love you so much…and you know it's gonna be us. I know it…but right now…"

"Its just the wrong time." Nick sighed and placed his chin on the top of Miley's head. He held her tighter as she nodded.

"I just need you to know that I love you. Between you and him, there's no question….but right now…we-"

"Miley?" Nick and Miley both turned swiftly to see a very confused Justin. Confused soon to angry. "Miley, what are you doing with this guy?" He took a step forward when Nick heard the sound of a tambourine.

The three of the turned around to see Joe by the gate, a little behind Justin, holding his tambourine. "Easy there shiny hair."

"Joe." Nick inwardly groaned as he slowly felt his feeling of superiority over Justin slip. His brother had just threatened the muscle built model with a tambourine for crying out loud.

"What the hell is going on Miley?" Nick felt Miley's grip on him tighten.

"What are you doing here Justin?" Miley sounded tired and looked at him wearily. She loved him, but not in the way he wanted…at least not anymore and he knew it.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday but apparently your already sure." Justin's eyes narrowed his eyes at Nick. The trio heard another tambourine shake and looked at Joe who was failing at being inconspicuous.

"Justin…We're friends." Miley felt embarrassed saying this in front of Nick and Joe but at this point she just wanted everything off her shoulders."

"And I'm fine with that but I'm not fine with you going back to this guy." Nick didn't say a word as he took another step but tightened his grip on Miley. Joe did the same and took a step closer, making sure that he could stop if anything went wrong.

"He's a good guy Justin." Miley cursed Justin in her mind. He was just as protective as Trace, telling her what was good for her.

"He hurt you Miles, and I'm not okay with that. He ignored you and his other brother point blank purposely tried to hurt you. That's not good Miley, whether you know it or not if he says he loves you like he does he wouldn't even be here right now."

"Justin…just leave….please." Miley was in between angry and upset. A combo Nick knew would end up badly. Apparently Justin knew too as he stormed past Joe. Miley bit her lip and shivered. It wasn't an intentional shiver, just something she always did when Nick looked at her.

Then she pushed him away. Miley took a deep breathe and looked up into Nick's eyes.

"He's right you know." Nick nodded sadly. Miley pulled Nick closer to her and let their foreheads press against each other.

Then slowly their faces came closer and closer to each other and they kissed. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's waist while Miley cupped Nick's face and pulled him closer.

"I feel so out of place right now."

"What about me?"

"True, true."

Nick and Miley broke apart in an instant catching their breathe while having small smiles on their faces. They turned to see Joe and Demi watching the two of them with amused expressions.

The two slowly detached away from each other and Nick leaned back into her to kiss her on the cheek. "Right love, wrong time." Miley nodded and the two stepped back from each other with sad smiles.

"Well if that wasn't one of the most arkwardest things in my life I dunno what is." Joe smiled and put his arm around Miley. Demi did the same to Nick.

"Joey, always a pleasure." Miley laughed as Joe rolled his eyes. She could already hear the comments of the drama he had just watched playing in his head.

"Well as much as me and fro-bro would love to stay over, Kevin is probably ready with his guitar at home to stab the both of us for stealing his car so I'm afraid we must be off." Joe wrapped his arms around Miley while Demi said he goodbyes to Nick.

"Miles…" Joe whispered into Miley's ear. "This whole thing breaks my heart." Joe sighed understanding what the kiss Nick and Miley's kiss meant.

"I know."

"Yeah, I was so ready to teach Elvis how to carry a ring down the aisle." Miley slapped Joe's arm as they both laughed outloud to each other. The two seprated as Joe went over to Demi.

Nick looked at Miley. "Well Miles…everything..it's already indicated."

"Night rockstar."

"Text me."

"Your lucky its unlimited."

"Tweet whore."

"Shut up stalker."

"Love you…"

"Always…"

Demi and Miley watched as Joe and Nick walked to Kevin's parked car and Demi took one look at Miley and sighed.

"Com'on foo." Miley slightly smiled and let Demi drag her up to her room.

As soon as the door closed, Miley slid down and cried onto Demi's shoulder the same way she had been doing for the past months.

"Demi…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it safe to make love like that wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right love, wrong time? Is that possible?" Miley chuckled. It had to be possible, it was almost everything she was living for at this point.

"Miles that's like asking if love is possible." Demi chuckled at her friend. Miley was definitely nothing like how she predicted her to be. Demi loved Miley dearly, as much as she loved Selena but it still surprised her that her friend, the most famous teenager in the world, her Hollywood mentor, could ask questions that seemed so silly to her.

"So yes…"

"So yes."

"Right love, wrong time." Miley quipped.

"Sounds like a song." Miley and Demi both laughed.

"Great this exact moment is going to be locked into a song so we can remember how ridiculous Joe looked trying to threaten Justin with a tambourine."

"Miles, I know its hard, and I know you think you can't let him in and that he doesn't love you and whatever….but he does Miley."

"Demi…"

"Yo?"

"Thanks."

"If you really want to thank me then go get my duffle bag downstairs with two of our favourite guys melting."

"Lazy."

"Hurry Ben and Jerry are waiting." The girls laughed at their silliness.

"That is exactly the kind of love I need, at this time."

"Hey, Prince Charming and Cinderella got together eventually after all that dramatic stuff."

…

End.


End file.
